cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Statue of Liberty
The Statue of Liberty in Red Alert 2 Statue of Liberty in Red Alert 3.jpg The Statue of Liberty in Red Alert 3 |location = New York, USA |continent = North America |env = |class = Monument |aff = |missions = Lone Guardian (RA2) Blight on the Big Apple (RA3) |appearances = Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge (multiplayer maps) Red Alert 3 |notes = }} Liberty Enlightening the World (French: La liberté éclairant le monde), commonly known as the Statue of Liberty (French: Statue de la Liberté) is a monument located in New York. Background The Statue of Liberty was presented to the United States by the people of France in 1886. Standing on Liberty Island in New York Harbor, it welcomes visitors, immigrants, and returning Americans traveling by ship. The copper-clad statue, dedicated on 28 October 1886, commemorates the centennial of the signing of the United States Declaration of Independence and is a gesture of friendship from France to the United States. Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi sculpted the statue and obtained a U.S. patent for its structure. Maurice Koechlin - chief engineer of Gustave Eiffel's engineering company and designer of the Eiffel Tower - engineered the internal structure. Eugène Viollet-le-Duc was responsible for the choice of copper in the statue's construction and adoption of the repoussé technique, where a malleable metal is hammered on the reverse side. The statue is of a robed woman holding a torch, and is made of a sheeting of pure copper, hung on a framework of steel (originally puddled iron) with the exception of the flame of the torch, which is coated in gold leaf (originally made of copper and later altered to hold glass panes.) It stands atop a rectangular stonework pedestal with a foundation in the shape of an irregular eleven-pointed star. The statue is 151 ft (46 m) tall, but with the pedestal and foundation, it is 305 ft (93 m) tall. Worldwide, the Statue of Liberty is one of the most recognizable icons of the United States and was, from 1886 until the jet age, often one of the first glimpses of the United States for millions of immigrants after ocean voyages from Europe. Visually, the Statue of Liberty appears to draw inspiration from il Sancarlone or the Colossus of Rhodes. In Paris, France, a miniature version of the Statue was made. Third World War In the Soviet invasion of the USA, the Soviet Union brought the Statue down using their massive army, namely their Dreadnoughts and V3 rocket launchers, possibly to shatter the morale of the American army. As retribution, Allied Commando Tanya and Fort Bradley gathered forces and eliminated the Soviet outpost spearheading the invasion forces. The Allies did get an eye for an eye however as their own siege units, the Prism Tanks, obliterated St. Basil's Cathedral during Operation: Chrono Storm. War of the Three Powers In the final days of War of the Three Powers in the Soviet perspective, Tanya sank their latest dreadnoughts in an effort to stop them from damaging the Statue. Eventually, she fell in battle, the Statue of Liberty was destroyed. In its place, the Soviet Union erected the Statue of Lenin. Category:Red Alert 2 Locations Category:Red Alert 2 Buildings Category:Red Alert 3 Buildings Category:Red Alert 3 Locations